This invention relates generally to fashion dolls and particularly to accessories and play patterns utilized in conjunction therewith.
Fashion dolls have proven to be an extremely popular and long-lasting type of toy products. As initially introduced, fashion dolls were relatively simple plastic dolls having colorful and entertaining removable and interchangeable clothing articles. As the popularity of fashion dolls continued to increase, a virtually endless number of accessories and such were provided by practitioners in the art to further enhance the play value of fashion dolls. Concurrently, fashion dolls themselves became more complex with increased functionality and variety. The advent of relatively inexpensive mass-produceable integrated circuit sound units in turn led to the addition of various sound features to fashion dolls.
As a result of this extended and continuous product development, a substantial variety of fashion dolls and accessories therefor have continued to be provided by practitioners in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,774 issued to Fogarty, et al. sets forth a FASHION AND HAIRSTYLE DOLL PLAY SET having a self-standing three-dimensional doll and various removably attachable articles which simulate clothing, head gear and natural hair. The doll itself comprise a rigid or semi-rigid body with integrally formed limbs and a semi-rigid or flexible head with an integrally formed sculptured hair design. The waist of the doll body is configured as a circular cylinder and the head has an essentially horizontal encircling recess above the lower periphery of its sculpted hair design.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 364,661 issued to Azocar sets forth an ILLUMINATED DOLL showing an aesthetic design for a free-standing doll and clothing articles to be worn thereby.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 370,240 issued to Spangenberg sets forth a DOLL having a princess or queen-like appearance and supporting a crown. The doll is configured in a seated posture.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 347,038 issued to Sachetti sets forth a TOY FIGURE having a free-standing fashion type doll formed as a substantially planar two-dimensional xe2x80x9ccutoutxe2x80x9d type object.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,598 issued to Dinovo sets forth a BOW DISPLAY, STORAGE AND HOOP SUBSTITUTE DEVICE FOR A DOLL""S SKIRT having a free-standing doll supporting an inner skirt and an outer covering skirt overlying a portion of the inner skirt. The inner skirt is fabricated to form an internal enclosure and is formed of a mesh-like material. A plurality of decorative objects such as bows or the like are captivated within the mesh-like underskirt and provide aesthetic enhancement of the skirt.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,289 issued to Edwards, et al. sets forth a TRANSFORMABLE DOLL having a pair of oppositely oriented upper torso head and arm combinations for two differently appearing dolls joined at their respective common waists. A skirt encircles the common waist and is movable to cover either of the upper torso portions of the opposed dolls to render one doll portion visible and hide or obscure the other.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,459 issued to Cook, et al. sets forth a MULTICHARACTER DOLL having a plurality of doll upper torsos joined in a cruciform arrangement. Each doll upper torso supports a head and extending arms and defines a different appearance. A covering skirt is secured about the waist of one doll upper torso and positioned to cover the remaining doll upper torsos.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,584 issued to Perryman sets forth a DOLL WITH INTERCHANGEABLE FACES having a plain and nondescript head portion extending from the main body of the doll. A series of headslip covers each having a distinct facial expression thereon may be placed upon the doll""s head to provide the doll with a facial expression.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,966,986 issued to Martin sets forth a DOLL having a pair of opposed upper torso body portions each supporting a head and arm pair and each commonly joined at a common waist is provided with a covering skirt also secured to the doll waist allowing the skirt to Cover one doll torso and expose the other.
In a different art generally related to the present invention, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 190,789 issued to Levis sets forth a design for a HAND MIRROR having a handle, a generally disk-shaped mirror supported thereby and a doll face formed on the non-mirrored side thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,879 issued to Fromm sets forth a TOY MIRROR ASSEMBLY having a handheld two-way mirror assembly having one or more hidden images mounted behind the back surface of a two-way mirror. Each of the images may be independently seen when a correspondingly light behind the image is activated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,314 issued to Rosen, et al. sets forth a SOUND-PRODUCING MIRROR TOY having a base supporting an oval-shaped mirror housing in a pivotal attachment. The mirrored housing further supports a two-way mirror and a light source therein. An image such as a face is produced within the oval-shaped housing when the light is activated. The image is visible through the mirror face.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,999,317 issued to Whitney sets forth a TOY MIRROR WITH TRANSMISSIVE IMAGE MODE having a first polarizer and a second polarizer movable relatively to the first. In a first mode, the first and second polarizers interact to provide a reflective quality while in a second mode the first and second polarizers are transmissive. The toy may further include an object or image located adjacent the second polarizer.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,469,589 issued to Barricini sets forth a CONFECTION WITH SUPPORT THEREFOR generally resembling a handheld mirror and supporting an object within the confection portion which is viewable through the confection material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,633 issued to Reiner, et al. sets forth a DOLL AND DEVICE apparently superposing an object on a doll""s reflected image while U.S. Pat. No. 1,680,016 issued to Dawley sets forth a DISPLAY DEVICE both of which utilize a mirror as part of the display.
While the foregoing described prior art devices have to some extent improved the art and have in some instances enjoyed commercial success, there remains nonetheless a continuing need in the art for evermore improved interesting and amusing fashion dolls and play patterns therefor.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved and more amusing fashion doll. It is a more particular object of the present invention to provide an improved and more amusing fashion doll which includes a fanciful play pattern having a fairy tale like theme or quality.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a fashion doll comprising: a doll body having a head, a quantity of simulated hair, a torso and an arm pivotable between a raised and a lowered position, the arm including a hand; a hand mirror attachable to the hand and having a dual-image lenticular display for presenting a first image when the arm is in the lowered position and a second image when the arm is in the raised position; and a sound unit supported by the doll body responsive to pivotal movement of the arm to produce an audible sound.